


The bare minimum that we fucking deserved

by Destiel-more-like-im-dead-again (3emo5you)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Could be read as destiel, Fix-It, I wrote this out of spite, Might add more tags later, fuck the spn canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3emo5you/pseuds/Destiel-more-like-im-dead-again
Summary: I rewrote the ending because fuck that shit.
Kudos: 11





	The bare minimum that we fucking deserved

**Author's Note:**

> I have not even finished season 15 yet but this is from what I’ve gathered of the finale and I’m making it okay.

He slowed to a stop and put the car in park. There was no particular rhyme or reason to stopping here, he just did because he could. He had all the time in the world to leisurely take in his surroundings whenever he pleased. This is something new to Dean, but something that he would easily get accustomed to. 

The slam of the car door was familiar and comfortable. It was a sound synonymous with home and family in a way that no house ever could replicate. Dean’s well acquainted with the smell of forest and the sound of water rushing beneath the bridge under his feet. He felt so at ease that nothing could discontent him right now. 

Dean took his time walking around Baby and walking over to the side of the bridge. Peaceful. Dean had never been more at peace than in that moment. No reason to look over his shoulder; no need to keep his guard up. He was done fighting. And he deserved it. Dean had earned his peace. 

He leant is weight in the railing of the bridge and simply gazed as the water flowed and disappeared under him. Dean could think about his life, the people he lost, the people he left behind. But he didn’t, he had time to do that, so instead, he thought of nothing. For the first time in his life he was not forced to think and worry about what could happen and what he could do to stop it. 

He was at peace because his work was done. No more sleepless nights full of fear and worry. There were no more tears left to shed. His song of hope and tragedy was fully and finally composed. 

Dean stood at the bridge for a while. He doesn’t know how long because it doesn’t matter. The monotonous sounds of nature could finally do their job and put him at ease. 

And then, like music to his ears, a sound so comforting it brought a smile to Dean’s face. A genuine smile. And, maybe Dean was wrong, because maybe this was the most comforting sound he’s ever heard. The most angelic sound he’s ever heard. 

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> The canon ending was unforgivable. The bar was so low and they still fucked it up.


End file.
